


Kissing Theory

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Smut, also this is mostly fluff and smut like idk what you're expecting of me, and mentions of Payzer and Zerrie, some zianourry I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically everyone kissing Louis because they love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this:
> 
> "A hand is to he kissed with reverence  
> The forehead-solemnly, with friendship  
> The cheeks, with tender admiration  
> The lips, be kissed with ardour  
> The eyes one kisses with languor  
> The neck- with passionate desire  
> And with a maddening delirium, all the rest is to be kissed."
> 
> Spencer wrote a post and I probably misunderstood it and this is probably terrible but hey this is the internet so there are probably worse things to be reading and if you wanna give it a go, by all means, please do.

Louis' band was quite affectionate.  Which, Louis had no problem with this - after all, he was quite affectionate himself, and he suspected he was responsible, at least in part, for how tactile they were with each other.  The kissing thing, however, was new.

(Well, not with Harry, but that was different.)

The boys were over at his and Harry's for dinner and a movie (and it hadn't escaped his notice that, despite Liam and Zayn's girlfriends, they were all kind of dating each other) when his mum had called, so he stepped out into the hallway, closing the lounge room door behind him.

Louis loved his mum, but talking to her was hard, because it had been so long since he'd seen her or the girls, and by the time he got off the phone he was shaky.  As he paused for a moment, trying to compose himself, the door clicked open, and Zayn slipped through.  He took in Louis' appearance, eyes softening, before stepping forward and tugging Louis into his chest.  Louis sighed and relaxed into him, his hitching breaths slowing down to a normal rate.  He sighed gratefully into Zayn's shirt, tightening his arms around his friend.

"I miss them so much," he admitted.  "I feel like they're gonna forget me now that I'm not in their lives as much anymore, and I love what we do but sometimes it's so hard-"

"I know," Zayn quickly cut in, gently pushing at Louis' shoulders until he moved back far enough for him to see his face.  "It's hard, but it's gonna be okay, Lou.  They love you."  One of his hands lifted off Louis' shoulder to lift his fringe, and Louis took a startled breath as Zayn leaned forward and solemnly press his lips against his forehead.

"Zayn," Louis choked out as his bandmate pulled back.  Zayn raised his eyebrows at Louis in askance, before pulling a face, and Louis snorted, rolling his eyes and bumping his shoulder into Zayn's.  "C'mon, let's go back to the others."

"You're so demanding, I don't know why I'm friends with you," Zayn dramatised, only to be shushed by the other boys, caught up in the movie.  Louis grinned at Zayn, who met his eyes with a smirk that spoke of silent agreement, and simultaneously the pair burst into shouts, clambering over the boys on the couch, drawing loud protests and irritated shoves that they fought back against by clinging.  Louis' mood improved with each yell, and the thought that he was so lucky to have such great bandmates -  _friends_ \- flashed through his mind.

\---

Fast-forward a few months, and the boys were on tour in the _United States_ , standing together onstage and staring out at a crowd full of screaming American fans while lights flashed and changed around them and the final note of  _Torn_ faded.

Liam wandered over to Louis, bringing his mike up to his mouth to talk to the crowd as he went.  "Are you guys having a good time?"

The answering cheer made Louis grin, and he caught Harry's eye and gave him a thumbs-up, which Harry returned immediately, expression as happy as Louis felt.

"I think they're not having the worst time o' their life," Niall joked, Irish accent lilting.

"Good thing too, since we've still got more songs to sing!  What's next, boys?"  Louis asked.

"Moments," Zayn reminded him, and the crowd yelled again as Liam started to sing, the rest of the boys joining Liam and Louis at the front of the stage.  Liam's arm was draped over Louis' shoulder, and Louis could feel his breathing as his strong voice carried, amplified, over the audience.

As Niall sang, "My judgement's clouded, like tonight's sky," Louis took a breath in, then started his solo.

When he finished, he leaned into Liam's arm, before noticing Liam had gone tense.  He looked back at Liam's face, unsure of what was wrong, and just before Liam smiled at him, he thought he saw a flash of astonishment.  Before he could dwell on it, however, he heard Harry's cue - but not his voice.  A split-second later, Harry caught up, and Louis' head whipped around, confused.

Harry met Louis' eyes and shook his head, a silent  _don't worry about it_.  Louis made a mental note to ask about it later - if there was something wrong with Harry or Liam, he'd prefer to know so he could do something about it - before letting the music consume him again.

As the final  _before you leave me today_ faded, the boys made their way quickly to side-stage for a costume change.  As Louis made to reach for his outfit, he felt Liam's hand encircle his wrist and bring it towards him. Louis shot Liam a look of confusion and reached forward with his other hand to twist his nipple, but Liam caught that hand as well, and, bringing it up to his mouth, pressed a gentle kiss into the back of his hand.

"Your solo was stunning, Lou," he murmured.  "Absolutely gorgeous, I could feel it all the way through me."

Louis stared, face heating.  Of all the possible reasons why Liam (and Christ, Harry too) had reacted the way they did, he hadn't expected  _that_.

"Li-"

Liam cut him off with another kiss on his hand, this time on his palm, before he reached over, placing Louis costume in his open hand.

"C'mon, let's go wow the audience again," he whispered, a sweet smile playing at the corners of his mouth as his eyes sparkled.

Harry, who had finished changing, draped himself over Liam's back, his expression almost  _reverent_ as he gave Louis another thumbs-up.

Louis didn't manage to make that costume change, but as they went back onstage for Gotta Be You, he couldn't find it in himself to be too upset, as the boys kept sending him these  _looks_ , like they were looking at something so amazing they couldn't quite believe it was really there in front of them.

\---

Louis was  _nervous_.  Sure, he was in a band that played to sold-out venues, but even then, the focus was just as much on the other boys as on him.  He wasn't naïve enough to think that today, the focus would be anywhere but him, though, and as much as he was glad for the attention, as hopefully it would mean more money for the Bluebell Wood Children's Hospice, and as much as he loved playing football, he worried he wasn't - wouldn't be - good enough, and that people would laugh at him, 'the popstar who thought he could play athlete'. _  
_

Then again, the game was being held at his hometown, and Liam, Harry and Niall had all turned up to cheer him on, and he had been training, and he was probably worrying unnecessarily.

He was.

Once they started playing, Louis completely forgot his nerves, focusing on the match and throwing himself into the play.  The crowd was completely different to those he sang in front of, but the energy and passion was one and the same, and Louis let himself feed on the emotions of the crowd, pushing himself until the final whistle.

Louis stumbled through the next half-hour still high on endorphins and the thrill of doing something well as he talked to his teammates, to the other team, to the locals (including some fans, which was a bit weird, as he had probably gone to school with some of them) and to his family, before finally returning to where the boys were waiting, beaming at him.

Louis collapsed into Harry's arms, huffing a laugh as Harry squeezed him and voiced compliments into his ear.

When Harry drew back, the group made their way to a waiting car, and Louis leaned back against his seat, closing his eyes and listening to the others talk around him.  On his right, Liam squeezed his leg, and Louis smiled, just as Niall, seated on his left, leaned over and brushed his lips over his still-pink cheeks.

"What was that for?" he asked, opening his eyes to look at Niall.

"For being you," Niall replied, as Harry and Liam continued to talk about Louis' game.  Niall smiled at Louis' incredulous look.  "That was a really great thing you did, Lou."  


"Niall Horan," Louis gasped, "are you saying you  _admire_ me?"

Niall cackled.  "Admire your arse, maybe!"  Louis made a mock-scandalised face, and Niall poked his cheek, before changing his mind and gently kissing his cheek again.   "I do admire you," he admitted when he pulled back.  "Pretty sure we all do, mate.  We'd be stupid not to."

"Yeah, Tommo," Liam chimed in.  "What a game, right, Harry?"

Harry caught Louis' eye in the mirror from the front seat and sent him a look that Louis could only describe as tender.  "Amazing," he told Louis.  Louis smiled and blew him a kiss.

\---

Louis loved all his bandmates, but the way that he loved Harry was something more intense and all-consuming.  It had been Harry who he'd met first, Harry who he was constantly looking for, Harry who he moved in with.

It had been Harry who he fell in love with.

Louis never quite got over the thrill of waking up in Harry's arms, the younger lad pressed against him as though even in his sleep he had wanted to be close to him.  He had just woken up, head still fuzzy with sleep and wanting to roll over and just fall back to sleep, but as he turned, he found himself faced with his sleeping boyfriend.  Louis' eyes were drawn to his gorgeous hair, to his lips, to his dark eyelashes, and he stretched over leisurely and pressed careful kisses to Harry's eyelids.  Harry's eyebrows furrowed, and he stretched, yawning, before blinking down at Louis.

"Morning, love," he mumbled, still slow with sleep.  "You been awake long?"

"Not awake," Louis protested, leaning up to kiss Harry anyway, but Harry pulled back.

"Morning breath," he explained regretfully.  Louis gave Harry a steady look.

"Haz.  I'm in love with you.  I don't care about your morning breath, but I do care if you don't kiss me."

"But what about  _your_ morning breath?"  Harry questioned teasingly.  Louis raised his eyebrows, and Harry sighed.  "You're right, I'm sorry.  I'm kind of in love with you too."  This time, he leaned back in to return Louis' kiss, and wow, Harry was right, they  _did_ have morning breath, but underneath that, Louis could taste something else, and it tasted a bit like love and a bit like home and a bit like forever.  Whining into Harry's mouth, Louis brought his arm up over Harry's shoulder to tangle in his hair, a bit overwhelmed and completely caught up in the passion that was him and Harry making out.

When he drew back, reluctant but needing to breathe, Harry pushed the covers off his naked body and repositioned himself over Louis, nudging his head up to kiss below his ear, and then more insistently at his pulse point, his mouth hot against Louis' skin.  Louis tipped his head back into the pillow, baring his throat to Harry and whimpering as Harry continued kissing and nipping at his neck.

"Louis, so hot, want you," Harry  murmured between kisses.  Louis moaned in approval, hands grabbing at the sheets.

"Want you, love you, Haz, so good," he babbled as Harry began to trace his chest tattoo with his tongue and kiss along his collarbone, before encouraging Louis to lift his hands so he could pull the tank top he had slept in over his head.

"Less clothes, Love," Harry insisted, tugging Louis' underwear down too, and coaxing his legs apart so he could fit in between them.  "You good?"

"Yeah.  Harry," Louis whined, bringing his hand down to grip Harry, hard and hot against his hip.  "You gonna fuck me?"

Harry groaned his agreement, bracing his forearms either side of Louis' head as he leaned down to kiss him again, licking into Louis' mouth and reaching under the pillows for the lube.  


"Turn over, babe," he murmured.  Louis made a sound of protest, but pushed at Harry's chest until he sat up enough to let Louis turn onto his knees.  Harry made a pleased sound and slicked up his fingers, pressing open-mouthed kisses up Louis' spine as he slowly pushed the first finger in, groaning at the intense heat.  Louis squirmed under him, unsure if he wanted to press into Harry's mouth or his hand.  Before he could decide, however, Harry was already pressing another finger inside him, curling them and making him cry out.

"Fuck, Louis," Harry bit out, scissoring his fingers before drawing them out slightly, slightly mesmerised by the way Louis' body sucked his fingers back in.  Without Harry's mouth on him, Louis arched back into his fingers eagerly, and Harry moaned.

"Yes, god, more," Louis pleaded, gasping as Harry pushed in a third finger, and then, after a moment, a fourth.  "Need you, need your dick, Harry," he moaned.  Harry removed his fingers from Louis, ignoring Louis' sounds of protest, and hooked his hands around the front of his knees, tugging until Louis was lying spread beneath him.  He pressed his lips to the back of Louis' thigh, kissing slowly up his leg until he reached his bum, biting down.

"You're so fucking hot," he murmured as Louis hissed appreciatively, exposing Louis' hole with his hands.  Deliberately, he leaned forwards and breathed hotly over Louis' hole, before he pressed his lips around the rim, licking into Louis in an obscene imitation of a kiss.  Louis  _shrieked_ , crying out as he pulled back with a wet noise, and protesting as Harry helped him back onto his back, murmuring re-assurances.  Before Louis was even fully on his back, Harry was already reaching for the lube to slick himself up.  Tossing the now almost empty tube aside, Harry pushed Louis' legs even wider, before changing his mind and instead placing them over his shoulders, turning his head to the side to kiss Louis' knee before bending forward, bending Louis almost in half in the process, and pushing in.

"God, Harry, fuck," Louis moaned, reaching down to wrap a hand around his own dick as Harry entered him all the way.  Harry gasped, overwhelmed for a second, before pulling back slightly and pushing back in, grinding into Louis' prostate.  Louis arched up into Harry's thrusts, crying out as Harry changed the angle so he was hitting Louis' prostate with each stroke, continuing to wank himself.  The combined pleasure of his hand and Harry's stomach against his cock and Harry's dick in him proved too much, and soon Louis was coming with a shout.  Harry grunted as Louis tightened around him, back arching and face contorting in pleasure, and with only a few more thrusts, he came inside Louis.

Louis sighed happily, come-covered hand lying on his stomach, and without thinking, Harry brought it up to his lips.  Louis gasped slightly, partly from Harry pulling out, but also because of the look of undisguised awe on Harry's face.

"You're incredible," Harry murmured sweetly as if it were a secret, something he were confiding in Louis.  Louis nodded.

"In bed."

Harry barked a laugh.  "That too."  He grinned, cheeks dimpling.  "Shall we shower?"

Louis hummed, stretching carefully before nodding.  "Sure.  Help me up?"

Harry helped Louis into the adjoining bathroom, remembering to grab clothes and towels for the pair of them, before joining Louis where he was standing under the shower.  Louis' eyes were closed, long eyelashes made darker by the running water, and with his arms stretched above his head to reach the spray, he looked content.  Harry placed his hands on Louis' waist, thumbs stroking over his hipbones as he kissed one of Louis' eyelids, and then the other.  Louis wrinkled his nose, and Harry laughed softly, entranced as Louis' eyes fluttered open.

"Your eyes are so blue, babe."

"Love your eyes," Louis responded at once.  "Can I do your hair?"

Harry nodded, and together they showered reasonably quickly, mindful of getting out before the water ran cold.

As they dried off and got dressed, Harry noticed Louis wince slightly, and frowned.  "I.  Did I," he started awkwardly, but Louis cut him off.

"You, maybe a bit hard?  But I like it.  Also, I love you."

Harry beamed, reaching out to cup Louis' jaw as he straightened up, and pressed his lips chastely against his cheek.

"I love you too," he responded belatedly.  "D'you want breakfast?"

"Best boyfriend ever," Louis declared, and Harry fought back a smile, ridiculously pleased.

"Oh," Louis said suddenly as Harry was flipping the eggs, "Also, I forgot to tell you.  There was a twitter account that was at-mentioning us in tweets that were insults directed at Niall, so I blocked them on both our accounts, since your phone was out.  You don't mind, do you?"

Harry shook his head dumbly, placing both their plates on the table before drawing Louis towards him and touching his lips to his forehead.  "You're such a good friend to all of us," he mumbled.  Louis smiled happily, but rolled his eyes.

"Like you wouldn't do the same.  Come on, Styles, let's eat before these eggs get cold."

Louis knew Harry was right, though.  The main reason why One Direction worked so well as a band was because they were all great friends who, as cliché as it was, cared deeply for one another.  And yes, he and Harry were also boyfriends, but he thought there was probably a reason why the word  _friend_ was in the word  _boyfriend_.  Harry was his boy, and he was Harry's boy, but he and Harry were also friends, and that, along with the band and his family, meant the world to Louis.   



End file.
